Online social media services, such as social networking sites, news aggregators, blogs, and the like provide a rich environment for users to comment on events of interest and communicate with other users. Social media account holders may capture and transmit certain facets of an event (e.g., a sporting event, a concert performance, an awards show, a festival, a competition) to followers of the event. These followers may be other account holders of social media networks who receive social media posts about an event to experience the event from the perspective of the social media account holders at the event. Generally, the followers receive posts from account holders that they are connected to or otherwise associated with. To receive adequate coverage of an event, followers assemble their own lists of followed account holders who are attending the event. If a follower is not connected to many followed account holders who are attending the event, then the follower may not receive adequate coverage of the event. Additionally, this configuration may be less than satisfying because the followed account holders may not capture the event in full detail due to issues such as inaccessibility to certain parts of an event or a lack of knowledge about occurrences at that event.
Followers of an event may also have access to an officially distributed feed of the event through a television, radio, or Internet stream of an event that provide more access or structure. However, these too can be lacking from a social media perspective as resource and cost constraints prevent wider coverage so that even an officially distributed feed lacks the multifaceted perspective that social media provides. Additionally, an officially distributed feed is generally not responsive to requests to cover different aspects of an event. Although followed account holders of social media that are attending an event may capture and transmit a different perspective on an event, their attention is focused mainly on the event rather than documenting the event for a wider range of followers, particularly, non-attendee followers who are account holders.
Additionally, most social media events are covered by followed account holders that are present at a particular observed moment of the event. However, these followed observers are constrained physically to where they are located and cannot capture a broader perspective on an event or quickly respond to requests to capture geographically dispersed aspects of an event, particularly as they occur in real-time. Hence, media coverage of events may be inadequate to satiate both followed and following account holders of social media services.